Too many first times in one night
by yageni
Summary: Ulquiorra ha pasado por un montón de cosas desde que vive en la Soul Society y le esperan un montón más...


Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, las locas fantasías que tejo entorno a los mismos son de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, sólo con la idea de divertirme a mí y si se puede de paso a los que leen.

Los personajes pueden parecerles un poco fuera de sus personalidades, pero bueh, no se puede todo en la vida ¿?

Demasiadas primeras veces

Se sentó sintiéndose, ¿Mareado? ¿Aturdido? ¿Descolocado? Supuso que alguna de esas era la palabra para describir como se sentía. Pero no estaba seguro, después de todo aquella era la primera vez que le pasaba semejante cosa. Demasiadas primeras veces en un sólo día…

Tomó la botella de licor de chocolate, se sirvió otro vaso mientras su anfitrión iba hasta la puerta a acompañar a los que ya se iban.

Que porquería - pensó. Pero de pronto se reprendió mentalmente. Él era Ulquiorra Schifer, él no maldecía, él no se inmutaba con nada, pero por eso mismo había pensado que todo aquello era una porquería. Era la primera vez que participaba de ese ritual que los humanos y shinigamis llamaban fiesta de cumpleaños. Hasta esa noche no sabía nada de lo que semejante celebración implicaba, por lo que no le había importado demasiado, además por regla general le avisaban cuando se trataba de algo importante. ¿Por qué no sabía sobre algo así? Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba.

Mas a medida que avanzaba la velada comenzó a comprender de qué se trataba.

Era agosto 31, una agradable noche de primavera, los cerezos ya florecidos, las fresias perfumando el aire nocturno.

Todos habían traído regalos para Renji, y él no tenía ninguno. Al parecer, tanto los humanos como los shinigamis festejaban haber nacido en sus respectivos mundos, pero él, no solo no tenía un motivo para festejar, sino que aunque lo tuviera, no podía recordar fecha alguna. Por último, pero no menos importante, ¿Qué le importaba a él todo eso? Claro que no le incumbía ni siquiera un poco, pero desde que estaba constantemente rodeado por estos seres, cada vez se preocupaba por más cosas fútiles y se veía arrastrado por las emociones humanas. Lo peor era que a pesar de todo, aquello tenía sus buenos momentos y le gustaba estar en esas situaciones.

El licor de chocolate por ejemplo. Tenía alcohol por lo que podía apreciar, pero también era suave y dulce, le encantaba ese sabor. Renji, era cabeza dura y algo bruto pero le hacía reír y cuando estaba con él le generaba una sensación cálida que le llenaba el corazón. Esa noche no había sido la excepción, sólo que lo malo de ese día parecía haberle ganado a lo bueno y estando sus ánimos por el suelo, había pensado -de manera muy tonta para lo que era solía ser su carácter mesurado- seguir el consejo de Matsumoto y ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Eso hasta que Abarai volvió a la sala y se dio cuenta de que esa había sido la peor de las ideas. Pero bueno, esta era la primera vez que tomaba tanto alcohol, así que hasta esa noche sólo había obtenido información de segunda mano sobre los efectos del mismo.

Ahora, que lo experimentaba de propia cuenta notaba que nadie le había dicho que sus hormonas se iban a ver afectadas, ni la sensación de que nada podía pasarle, o de que si le llegaba a pasaba no iba a importarle… todo pasajero y bochornoso. Volvía por lo tanto a su pensamiento anterior: Una porquería.

Renji volvió a su lado y se sentó en el sillón, dejándose caer con ruido.

—¿Te divertiste Ulquiorra-san?— le preguntó el hombre tatuado palmeándole la pierna con confianza.

Desde la derrota de Aizen varios de los espadas habían pasado del estatus de prisioneros de guerra a ser simple heridos, y luego al nivel de aliados, con por supuesto, largos lapsus de tiempo entre etapa y etapa, y de hecho ya se había cumplido más de un año. Aun recordaba con claridad el día que se habían visto por primera vez, atado de pies y manos con esas esposas que restringían su poder, sentado en el suelo de la celda del sexto escuadrón. Cada día que pasaba allí se daba cuenta cada vez más de que su carcelero le gustaba más de lo que debería dadas las circunstancias. Y al salir se habían hecho amigos. Creyó que tenía mucha suerte de no haber sido ejecutado, más que eso, tenía suerte de haber nacido en el mismo espacio tiempo, demasiada y ya sólo por eso se consideraba feliz. Renji también se sentía más que realizado por haber sido el carcelero y luego el mejor amigo de quién él consideraba el espada más interesante y porque no también; el más lindo.

El aludido se giró para evitar verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas cual colegiala. Se detestaba por reaccionar así con el teniente del sexto escuadrón, pero era culpa del alcohol ¿cierto?

—Sí, sólo lamento no haber sabido acerca de sus costumbres antes — murmuró mirando el contenido de su pequeña taza. ¿Cómo había pasado un año completo sin saber sobre algo tan importante? Tenía que revisar sus apuntes y notas sobre esos mundos.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? —Le reprochó— Ya te dije que no es necesario que me des un regalo.

Eso habría estado muy bien si hubiese podido elegir, pensó el cuarto espada, que todavía sonrojado y además molesto, seguía sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Pero si quieres seguir insistiendo se me ocurre algo para que quedemos a mano.

Se giró para verle, intrigado por la idea.

Los ojos oscuros del pelirrojo se cruzaron con los suyos, de color verde. La curiosidad pintada en los mismos.

—¿De qué se trata Abarai?

—Ya te dije que no me llames así —se quejó y se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos — Pero ¿quieres oír mi idea? —le preguntó travieso, destapándose apenas un ojo.

El hollow gruñó.

—Ya basta Renji —exigió —dime o me marcho.

—Está bien, está bien —cedió, destapándose la cara por completo.

Un momento de silencio incómodo.

—Un beso.

Schifer le miró extrañado, eso era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido jamás.

—Si te resulta tan desagradable olvídalo —el teniente se levantó dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

—Espera —le sujetó por la muñeca— no me diste tiempo a responder— sus miradas se encontraron, los papeles intercambiados —Pero si te beso, no sé si después pueda detenerme.

Ante semejante respuesta Renji no pudo más que sonreír, colmillos lobunos incluidos.

—Un beso ya es demasiado, pero lo otro —negó serio —nunca podría pedirte semejante cosa.

—¿No podrías pedirme que me detenga? — No estaba seguro de seguir la corriente de su pensamiento.

—Nop —negó volviendo a sentarse a su lado, invadiendo su espacio, sus labios muy cerca de los del espada —Porque no quiero que lo hagas.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron de sorpresa, pero pronto se cerraron y ya no hubo que decir más nada.

Quejas, comentarios, halagos ¿? sándwiches de lechuga con mayonesa XD, y cartas con gripe A por los reviews, o por privado, si no quieren infectar a nadie más =P


End file.
